Favorites or Underdogs, Its your Choice (Dance Moms Fanfic)
by BethanyHawkinsnotreally
Summary: When Abby whats to shake it up a bit she divides the group into Favorites and Underdogs starting in the Second Chapter! DO you wanna be a Favorite or an Underdog, you shall decide!
1. Chapter 1

the dancer's lifE

Chloe's pov

I really miss the girls and the producers of Dance Moms are calling me back to rejoin Dance Moms and probably being a fool I said yes!

first day back

I walked in the dancer's den and all the girls were shocked then hugged me or shall I say squeezed.

"I can't believe you're back!" Kendall said happily.

"I'm like gonna start crying I missed you for weeks and weeks" Maddie said, eyes filled with tears..

pyramind

"Ok bottom row, first person, Chloe, you left the team didn't tell anyone girls called for days and days. You decide to join back i'm happy really because you were a wonderful dancer years ago, not much these few seasons" Abby said.

"Next is Jojo, you weren't looking at the judges, at all. Your facial expressions were weak which is very different than usual., don't get too comfy here" Abby said.

"On the bottoms row is, Nia, your feet were just terrible maybe because it was a lyrical and it wasn't your style, that can only cover some of the mistakes. You missed a whole 4 count on the ground!" Abby said and yelling the last bit.

"Last on the bottom row is Mackenzie, the choreography was tough you kept up with the girls, you were outstanding" Abby said and Holly rolled her eyes.

"First on the middle row is Kalani outstanding aerial walkover, my eyes were drawn to you in the group dance because of your pointed feet and straight legs" Abby said and smiled.

"Last on the middle row is Maddie, outstanding in the group dance and your duet with Nia, you had to wait for Nia to catch up which took time" Abby said.

"On top of the pyramid is Kendall for her 1st place solo and good job in the group dance" Abby said and Kendall smiled.

"Ok assignments, Kendall Maddie duet its lyrical contemporary its called "Goodbye" (song= watch?v=GihJkit3pl0). The song is very beautiful it's not jazz or anything like that" Abby said

"Chloe you are getting a solo called Don't Cry it is contemporary acro" Abby said.

Song- watch?v=lQh9ciYGpFI

"Kendall your solo is Twisted Love its lyrical, just your style with turns because you're my best turner" Abby said. Song= watch?v=sUMBuodarxk

"One more solo who to give it to its jazz upbeat, Kalani who should I give it to" Abby asked.

"I can't possibly do jazz upbeat solo, without looking like a fool so Mackenzie" Kalani said and Abby laughed.

Song= watch?v=073AZJ3yEi0

"Its called Rockin' this World" Abby said.

"Group dance is called 'Little Liars' and it's cool but sad" Abby said.

Song= watch?v=wQh-VfT90V0

"OK girls we are going to start with the group dance, the duet, then Chloe's solo, Mackenzie's then Kendall's" Abby said.

"Kalani you're going to be in the middle, front and step up because this kind of dance is matured and you feet are beautiful" Abby said.


	2. Chapter 2

Christi's POV

"So i've noticed the new favorites Kalani and Kendall" I said.

"Isn't it so coincidental that our kids are in the back Jojo, Nia and Chloe are in the back row then Kendall Maddie and Mackenzie and Kalani in her own row" Holly said.

"Yeah she can just throw our kids in the back and put all the good kids in her mind in the front" I said and we laughed.

"When she said Kendall was the best turner I was confused, because last time I checked Chloe was the best turner" I said.

"Kendall has gotten really good at turns its actually really amazing how much she improved" Kira said.

"It's true" Melissa said.

60 minutes later

Abby called us moms down and we went down to Studio A.

"Chloe is falling behind she isn't picking up choreography quickly because she went to another studio that takes 6 months to go to one competition" Abby said.

"Abby when did Kendall become your best turner, Chloe was always your best turner" I asked.

"Kendall and Chloe can you please come do a fouette" Abby said.

Kendall and Chloe came and Kendall's turn were sharp and lasted long while Chloe's was a little sloppy and short.

"Kendall improved a lot, close to wear my Maddie is but Maddie will always be 2 steps forward and everyone else is always 2 steps back, except Kalani and Kendall there like 1 step back" Abby said"Moms this is my new ALDCLA studio so remember you guys are not going to be on your phones upstairs there is a nice cushioned seating area with your guys's names on it" Abby said. There were nice seats in front of the studio a so we sat there and there were seat recliners!

chloe's pov

Abby was giving me the steps and they were too fast in my head, the break messed me up and I can't remember half the steps she told me and she's yelling at me.

"Chloe get you head out of your butt it's only 5 pm you are staying here till 9:30!" ABby yelled. I started feeling the tears run down my face.

"MIss Abby! I'm sorry I can't do a solo maybe it can be a duet, I just can't do it alone" I said trying to cry anymore.

"NO! I'm pulling the solo if you don't get it back together" Abby yelled and it reminded me of the good types and now i'm going to fix my problem. We ran the dance over again we only finished like half but it was ok.

"Chloe it spent me 45 minutes to teach 1 minute on stage!" Abby yelled.

MACKENZIE'S POV

I learned my whole dance in about 50 minutes it wasn't that hard but it had like a couple of challenging acro.

kendall's pov

I learned my solo in 30 minutes then cleaned and perfected it for like another 45 minutes.

I walked into the dancer's den next to Maddie.

"Kendall did you get your solo finished you were in there for like an hour and fifteen minutes" Chloe asked.

"Yeah I finished it in like 30 but then I had to clean it" I explained.

"Not really far I got 45 minutes and got half of my solo done.


	3. Chapter 3

"Then maybe next time stop whining and actually do what Abby says" Maddie kicked in.

"Maddie cut it out" Jojo said.

"Hey Jojo leave her alone she is the star of the group" Kalani said.

"And what are we" NIa asked.

"The underdogs, the leftovers" I said.

"I just took a break so I'm a little-" Chloe started.

"A little tired, a little untalented, a little clumsy, a little STUPID" Mackenzie cut Chloe off.

"Maddie, Kendall duet" Abby called. We walked in and did our routine almost perfectly since we already knew it because of our private on Sunday.

"Great job girls, it's 7:45 so get the group back in here" Abby told us as we were walking out.

"Group" Maddie and I said then got a drink and walked back into Studio A.

"This is our last time traveling as 1 group, i've been thinking that some of the dancers here have been stepping it up to Maddie's level, and some other people just letting them do all the work" Abby said "SO from next week on we are having 2 groups, the Favorites and the Underdogs. THe favorites are Maddie, Kalani, Kendall and Mackenzie. The underdogs are Chloe, Nia and Jojo. We will be bringing 3 people, 2 for the underdogs and 1 for the Favorites" Abby said.

"Abby how is it going to be far if the 'Underdogs' will just get the leftover dances and the 'Favorites' get the amazing lyrical" Christi asked.

"It will all be far because the group dances and solo styles will be picked out of 2 boxes, the Favorite's will pick out of the Favorite's box and the Underdogs will pick out of their box" Abby said "Also the people who are joining the Favorite's are Addy Moffett and for the underdogs Paige and Brooke Hyland".

"Addy's mom isn't going to make it so she is carpooling with Kalani" Abby said and finally and we started learning the other half of the dance til is time to leave.

"Girls it looks good, just keep it together ok" Abby said

competition

"Girl's we are at the competition first is the duet, then solos, then group, got it Kendall, Maddie get in your costumes, the makeup looks great" Abby said We quickly got into our costume and then started hair. Once we were finished our hair we walked to the wings and didn't look at the performance before us.

"Entry number 56, Goodbye, Kendall and Maddie" The announcer said We did our performance beautifully and got a standing ovation by the judges! I got ready for my solo even though I was the last solo performance by ALDC, which gives me an advantage over Chloe. Chloe, Kenzie and I went to the wings and waited. When Chloe went out she was strong and I was getting worried, but then her acro was so sloppy, she went downhill. Kenzie went next and she executed all of her turns and needle. I was next, gulp.

"Entry number 78, Twisted Lover, Kendall" The announcer said and now I really gulped. I executed my turns, my faces were pretty good I came off stunningly. We went back to our dressing room and Abby came and hugged us.


End file.
